The purpose of the funds for which this grant application is being submitted is to partially defray the foreign travel and subsistence expenses of a limited number of U.S. participants in the VI International Symposium on Atherosclerosis to be held in West Berlin on July 14-18, 1982. Careful planning during the past year by the Excecutive Council of the International Atherosclerosis Society (on which both Drs. Gotto and Wissler serve) has resulted in a well organized plan to enable young investigators from many countries, principally the twelve countries that have member societies in the International Atherosclerosis Society (including the Council on Arteriosclerosis of the American Heart Association) who are accepted to the program of the VI International Symposium to attend and present their work and to engage in discussions with scientists of other nations around the world. Dr. DeWitt Goodman, who is the current Chairman of the Council on Arteriosclerosis of the American Heart Association has named the four people listed aboe to form the fund Raising Committee for this purpose for U.S. scientists. As a result of this organization, a fund raising campaign among private industry and foundations was organized and each of the members of the U.S.A. Committee is active in raising funds from the private sector for this purpose. We hope to raise between $100,000 and $150,000 (hopefully the latter) so that as many young investigators as possible can attend the meeting. As indicated in the grant application the guidelines for dispensing these funds and for accounting for their disbursements have been developed. The decisions about travel support will be a group decision based on the premises of acceptance to the program, age and financial need. From previous experience in developing and administering this type of support for these international symposia when they occur outside the U.S.A. (in which both Dr. Holmes and the principal investigator have had previous experience), it is estimated that approximately 150 U.S. scientists will need support to participate in this meeting and that at least half of them will fall into the categories which should qualify them for this type of support. The plan is that approximately half of the funds for this purpose can be developed from the private sector and that at least half can be borne by the funds from this grant. These figures seem to be realistic based on previous fund raising in the private sector and current estimations of needs.